Aphroliete
by UnintendedFrenzy
Summary: Written for the FML contest. Bella Swan is not proud of the fact that she's a virgin, so she takes on a challenge handed to her by her therapist in the hopes it will ease her sexual frustrations. Rated M for lemons and language.


**FML Contest**

**Title: Aphro-lie-te**

**Pen name: UnintendedFrenzy**

**Characters: Edward and Bella…and guest: Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper.**

Special thanks to my Betas: **RED**, TY hugs n tugs mama. Project Team Beta for setting me up with **LaRosanda** and **jmeyer** who rock...yep! To my TD sister **BabyC **for pre-reading this damn thing multiple times…I heart you all.

**Disclaimer: **We all know I don't own twilight or anything remotely close to it…That is all Stephenie Meyer….I just like taking the characters and putting them in compromising positions…like I us to do with my Barbie's.

**Rated M for lemons and language**

* * *

**~*BPOV*~**

What a fucking morning! I get up assuming my morning coffee is brewing. I hop in the shower- _HOLY SHIT! FUCK_! - Only to find that I'm being soaked with freezing cold water. I bet Rose and Alice used all the hot water. I try my best to make it through the shower. I arch my back to avoid as much of the frozen splatters of ice that barely trickle out of the grime-filled shower head, my body contorting, giving me enough time to finish washing my hair before my lips turn purple and my nipples fall off. I pop out of the shower, reaching for a towel that apparently I forgot to grab. Shit! Jiggle dry it is. I shake one leg and then the other, trying my best to rid my body of as much water as possible.

In full sprint, I scuttle my naked ass through the house, leaving wet foot prints behind as I go in search of a towel. I find one draped over the back of my desk chair. Shaking from the cold, I wipe it over my body, wrapping and tucking myself in tightly when I'm finished. I make my way to the kitchen, dig through the dishwasher, and grab a coffee mug, praying this load of dishes is clean, but not really caring enough to check.

It's just Rose, Alice and I, so cooties are the least of my worries. I move to fill my mug, pulling out an empty pot. S_hit_, the timer is set for seven P.M, not A.M. So, fuck it, I'll just have to grab Starbucks on my way out. I quickly get dressed, grabbing a pair of jeans, a Pink Floyd tee and matching chucks. A few of my favorite items make up my grungy wardrobe. Alice would have a fucking coronary if she knew what I was wearing, so I sneak out in complete silence, running to my car.

My life has always been an open book. I don't hold anything back, so what you see is what you get, but for some damn reason I still need a therapist. My past head shrinks have told me I have a problem with sex or commitment due to my parents' divorce; some bullshit psycho-babble I have heard on multiple occasions. The truth is, I would really like to be cured, but I seem to have a problem with fucking with their heads, before they are able to fuck with mine.

So, today I get to visit my tenth therapist. Yep, that's right, I single handedly ran off nine high paid bull shitters. A part of me wants to laugh at their incompetence, and the other part of me, well… she wants to scream, praying someone will be able to see through the loads of crap I feed them and actually help me.

I live in California, _the valley_, porn capitol of the world, where neon signs direct you to porn sets, and if you're curious like me, you follow them. On my way to my counseling appointment, which I'm running late for, I spot eight signs, and still counting. For a split second I feel like following one and leaving my mystery shrink waiting, but I'm a glutton for punishment so I continue on.

The time is pushing eight A.M. and it looks as though my coffee fix is going to have to wait until after my session. This does not bode well for whoever is meeting with me today. I'm a raging bitch without my morning cup of Joe. Alice and Rose normally steer clear of me until I have consumed at least a full sixteen ounces of mood enhancer, aka caffeine.

I pull into the crazy's parking lot, shaking my head. My negativity bubbles up inside. _This is never going to work_, my inner bitch protests. I walk into a posh lobby, so beautiful it looks like it has been plucked out of a magazine. I make my way to the front desk to sign in.

"You must be Isabella Swan," the blonde speaks.

"Last I checked," my smartass mouth spits out. _You have no control, do you?_ If I didn't know better, I would think my maker made a mistake. He built me with no damn filter. My mouth spits out shit without my consent, sometimes making for awkward situations like this one.

She hands me a clip board with pages full of questions to answer about myself and my family history. I could save them money and time and list my life in two words, okay three; Jerry fuckin' Springer. I might even write that on here for shits and giggles. Although I have filled out these questionnaires multiple times, it never gets any easier.

13. Has anyone in your family ever been diagnosed with Depression?

_Yeah! my mother. She is dead-medication didn't work! _

17. List the medications you have been prescribed.

_Ahhh, this is a trick question. Did you say prescribed?_

33. Have you ever tested positive for an S.T.D.?

_What the fuck? I'm mental, not a slut. Besides, you have to have sex to catch that shit, and well, I'm a twenty eight year old virgin. How you like them apples?_

And my favorite…

109. Why are you here?

_No reason, my life is perfect. I pick daises on my days off and play hopscotch in my spare time. I have problems!_

I realize it is necessary to ask these questions, and most people would take them very seriously, but really, I could care less. I hand the blonde my clip board and flash my best smile. She kindly smiles back. I place myself near the exit just in case I decide to bolt, but it's too little too late-the main door opens.

"Isabella Swan?"

Filling my lungs with air, I stand, turn on my heel, and march forward. I walk down a long hall full of diplomas and graduation caps of various colors. It's a trophy wall, a symbol of accomplishment. How presumptuous, the collection of McCarty, Whitlock and Cullen. I hate them already, and I have no clue who they are or what they represent.

We reach the end of the hall, and she opens the door. "Mr. Cullen, I have Isabella Swan." She smiles back at me. I flash a quick, ornery grin.

"Send her in," a deep voice replies.

The room seems dark, a little to dark if you ask me, and my inner bitch growls at the lack of light. The main focal point of the room is a large mahogany desk placed in the center with one small light and two size eleven shoes propped up nicely for me to see.

_Big shoes, big dick._ I laugh aloud at my stupidity.

"Have a seat," the golden voice calls, almost sounding like Darth Vader in a dark and mysterious way.

I oblige, deciding to hold back until I get a feel for the man behind the curtain.

"Isabella, I have heard a lot about you. Irina Robinson has filled me in on your…situation. Your friend Alice is the one who talked me into taking you on. She promised you would behave yourself and listen to me."

"Oh, goodie! Mrs. Robinson must have told you everything I'm not and all I strive to be." Here it comes, walls up, defensive line crouching to attack. It's like I have no control. In a way, I am thankful to Alice, but she is always trying to fix me.

"Actually, she said you are…what were the words…? Abrasively brilliant with lack of respect and zero couth…I believe she finished the conversation with 'good luck'." He chuckles.

"Glad you find my shit funny." _Ass!_

"What you don't know, Miss Swan, is I'm equally as brilliant, and I welcome a challenge," he growls, something sarcastically ferocious.

I narrow my eyes at his challenge, internally laughing at his audacity; he has no clue who he is dealing with. "If you're such a confident man, then why do you cower in the darkness, only your powerful, _lengthy _shoes in the lime light? Let me guess, you have a small dick and size eleven shoes? Wow! That's rare you know!" I toss his sarcasm back.

"Nice, Miss Swan, but your sarcasm will get you nowhere. I have read your files, all nine of them, and I'm impressed. Don't underestimate me; I know your kind well. Well enough to read between the shit you're feeding me. I would ask you why you are here, but again, I have read your answer…picking daisies and playing hopscotch will not cut it, so the truth, please," another sarcastic bark from the man behind the curtain.

Something deep inside fights to stay amongst the cynical, but my mouth chooses to answer, "I'm angry all the time. I have never loved anyone or been loved, and I have never had sex, because I haven't found anyone that I am physically attracted too well not enough to give myself to. I think my manual finger hockey has taken its toll, and I want real dick. I want hot, steamy flesh pulsing between my legs, making me scream 'MORE!' Is that what you were looking for?" _Uh, really…why?_ My subconscious throws up her hands._ Why do you embarrass me so?_

His feet shift, crossing one Kenneth Cole over the other. "Yes, that is exactly what I was looking for." His cockiness fills the air.

Something seems fitting…our banter? No one has ever been able to keep up with me. Have I met my match? Either way, I'm not backing down, and it seems as though he will continue to play along, neither one of us willing to give up control.

"I'll make you a deal," he whispers softly. "You seem to like games. Are you up for a challenge?" he asks.

My smile grows wicked. "What's your proposal?" His arrogance will be his downfall, I'm sure of this.

"Your anger may stem from your sexual tension, so my challenge is simple." His legs move swiftly off the desk disappearing into the dark. "You have twenty four hours to find a man to commit at least two sexual acts with. That, Miss Swan, is your only task. Today is Friday. You will set your next appointment for tomorrow, let's say…around ten. At which point you will report back to me. Is that clear?" His tone is strict and full of amusement.

I find his challenge hard to resist. My subconscious shouts, _Yes, she will take your bet!_ I slightly cower at his simple, yet disturbing plan. I have not landed a guy for a few reasons: my mouth, my lack of gracefulness and, well, zero experience. How the hell am I going to pull this off? I can't disappoint, that's for sure, but shit, I suck at this. I quickly perk up at the thought of enlisting my friends.

"You have a deal, Mr. _Kenneth Cole_. I'll see you in twenty four hours, but if I come through, what's in it for me?"

He sits silently for a moment. "I'll hand you all ten of your files, and you can be on your way." He props his feet back onto the desk.

"Deal!" I spit out, standing with force and making my way to the door. "You'll owe me ten files, Mr. Cole." I glare back hoping that my eyes have adjusted to the darkness, but all that is in focus are his feet. Just those damn Kenneth Cole's.

"You will owe me two sexual acts. Now out of my office. You have work to do."

The way he said I would owe _him_ two sexual acts? Oh, cold chills down my spine. For all I know he's some old guy with major erectile dysfunction trying to cure me of my sexual bitterness while sitting in a dark room, hiding behind his desk, doing god knows what.

I walk silently down the hall, out the door and to my car. What the fuck had just happened? I was in there for less then twenty minutes and already he has me committing to shit. Something is wrong. He must have studied my files closely. I underestimated his logic. He read me like a book, feeding into my competitive nature and offering me a challenge that I could not refuse due to his overconfidence and puzzling way of therapy. Completely unconventional, but maybe that's what I need.

I pulled into the driveway and put the car in park. I was so caught off guard, blindsided, I don't even remember driving home. I exit the car, reaching for my phone to text my girl, Alice. I will need her help tonight.

**Hey girl! What r u up 2?**

**My Baby Bells…nothing much. Why?**

**I need your help. I want to go out tonight, and I need to look HOT!**

**Eeeeee! Clap clap clap…I get to dress u? Hell yeah, can Rose and I come with?**

**Fuck yes, that was my next question. Oh, um where do u want 2 go?**

**Howl at the Moon, Piano Bar. Rose and I heard it was pretty cool. **

**Mmmmm…that sounds good. Any hot guys there?**

**Oh! Are we on a man hunt? Virgin Bella wants to pop the cherry?**

**Sick ass…I'll ignore your stupidity for the moment. Meet you at home later. Bye pea**

**;) laters B**

Ok, cool, this is going to be fun. If, and only if, my two best friends can behave themselves tonight. I need to tell Rose.

**Paging all hookers….can I get a woot?**

**Woot woot bitch!**

**Hey, tonight…Me, U, Alice, Howl at the Moon?**

**Hell Yes! Count me in.**

**K**

**TTFN**

**Dork!**

**Yep!**

**See you later**

**Back at-cha**

My day fly's by, partly because I am actually excited about going out with the girls. Plus the added _challenge _will make the night interesting. Now I just need to conjure my inner woman and pray that I do not make fool of myself tonight. Me plus heels usually equals disaster. I look like a walking bobble head on stilts. There is nothing graceful about me. I'm going to need some major game. Thankfully Rose and Alice are walking Cosmo ads, always dressed to the nines. I know I can clean up well, and I will try to watch my foul mouth tonight, maybe even dumb it down for the guys. All I need to do is win this challenge, prove to myself that I am all sorts of sexy.

I walk into the house where I am suddenly attacked by my two best friends. Rose takes my bags, and Alice grabs my hand pulling towards the bathroom. "I have a shower running for you. You have twenty minutes and that includes shaving so clean up quickly, now chop-chop, in you go!" she sputters at me. She is very demanding, but she is my best friend, and she holds the key to my hotness tonight, so I listen to her.

Freeing myself from the steam of the shower, I dry myself off and tuck the towel around me. I glance down at my phone, the red light flashing with a message. Alice?

**All set Howl at the Moon around 9 pm**

That's weird. She's in the next room, why would she send me a message? One knock raps at the door and it opens. It's Rose, and she is all smiles. "I'm ready for you. We have a lot of work to do so get your ass out here." I follow her into the living room, giving Alice the stink eye as I pass. "Welcome to my makeover station, now cop a squat." She giggles.

Hair and makeup take just over an hour, and then it was Alice's turn. My closet had been ransacked, scattered about my bed making up multiple outfits. I don't recognize most of the pieces, so I assume they belong to either Rose or Alice.

Alice claps her hands at me. "Towel off," She motions with her hands for me to remove it. "Here are your unmentionables." She tosses me a very skimpy bra and g-string with black and red lace. I slip them on awaiting my next orders. I watch her hover around the end of the bed, her eyes flickering to me and then back to the clothes, piecing her puzzle together. I feel like a paper doll.

After trying on every outfit, some of them twice, she settles for a black mini, slightly revealing top and the most beautiful pair of cobalt blue suede heels. Rose gives her the nod of approval, and Alice pulls me to the full length mirror for the reveal.

I gasp, "That's me? Oh, you guys are good." My legs look slender with toned definition. My tits stand perky. My body exudes sex appeal as I run my hands up and down my frame turning, taking in the beautiful woman in the mirror. I almost don't recognize myself. "I'd do me." We all laugh together.

The girls scurry off to finish getting ready, while I sneak into the kitchen grabbing one shot glass and a bottle of Casadores Tequila. I slam back a few, trying to take the edge off. Alice makes her way into the room in a hot leather number and boots to kill, her long brown hair pulled into a mid ponytail. She is always so beautiful. Rose enters just after, looking hot in a sliver mini and black top, her light hair draped in ringlets. We are hot mama-jamas!

Alice calls a cab, and we are off to bait some flesh. On our way, I remember I needed to ask Alice about the odd text I received. "Hey, why did you send me a text about tonight, meeting at Howl at the Moon, when I was in the restroom and you were standing in the other room?" She looks perplexed, and for a moment fear passes through her expressions. Her long pause makes me think she is up to something.

"Oh, I sent that to _you_? I thought I sent that to Rose after I talked to you this morning. Huh…that certainly took a while to get to you, weird." She blows it off. Something is fishy in Denmark, but for now I let it go. I would like to have a kick-awesome night, and I will not allow anything to ruin it.

We arrive, pouring out of the cab and staking our claim one leg at a time, not having far to walk. We pay the cover charge and make our way to the bar. I wobble only every other step. It's a pretty bad-ass place, the focal point being the dueling pianos; the back drop is open air which overlooks City Walk. Although the place is not packed it is filling up quickly, so we make our way to the center of the room, taking refuge at one of the high tops. The night takes off into a whirlwind. Somewhere between my fifth dirty martini, singing piano man at the top of our lungs, and dancing like fools, I spot a man ogling me. Alice and Rose catch a glimpse of his eye fucking as well and urge me to go chat him up. Although I know the liquid courage has taken hold of me, I'm not quite to the point that I can throw caution to the wind and confront a complete stranger, so I peal my eyes away and turn my back to him.

The song changes to All Summer Long, Kid Rock, and the bar erupts with cheer. We toss back three jello shots and then stand to dance, along with about eight other drunken fools. Instantly I feel my space being invaded. I am a klutz, and I need a bit of room so I don't hit people. This tool bag decides he is going to grind up on me. I shift to the side avoiding his dick to ass contact, he shifts with me. I shift away again and he follows suit. We do this tango one last time before my alcoholic rage takes hold. Alice's eyes catch mine just as I spin around, grabbing his junk into a vice-grip. With his twig-n-berries in hand, I back him up, directing him with my hold, till we find the bouncer in the corner.

With the man whimpering from my clutch, I speak. "This _fucker_ keeps rubbing his dick against my ass, so hard it's almost a violation of my hole. So I thought I would teach him a lesson in what it feels like to be violated. Now I'm done, can you please throw his ass out?" The bouncer is laughing at my bold behavior as he leads him away, mumbling something about him deserving it.

I turn and run directly into a chiseled chest. My head buries into his shirt, smelling of clean fucking linen. I pull the sent in through my nose, tasting it on my pallet before releasing it out my mouth. "You smell good." As my hands move up his chest running over his curves, my fingers memorize the rise and fall of his structure.

I look up, my eyes stopping at his crooked, sexy, one-side-drawn-up, juicy lips, smile. My intoxicated hand places a finger on his lower plumpness, tracing it from one corner to the next. I watch my hand as it moves from his lips up the curved line of his beautifully structured jaw and weaves into his copper wiry mess of grip-able hair. My eyes slide into position, the groove of his emerald eyes locking me in place. "Striking," I whimper.

"I was rushing to save you from the dick thruster, but you were much faster than I." He smiles wider, amused. "I'm Edward, by the way." His hand comes up high to shake mine, due to my body still being pressed against his. I peal back, my body struggling like new Velcro being pulled apart, fighting against the release. The electricity between us shoots directly into the pit of my stomach, pulling at all my girl parts. I softly groan as I step away. _You think he is HOT…yesssss!_

"I'm Bella, nice to meet you," I say with confidence. Hey this is not hard. I can do this, and he is fucking gorgeous.

"Can my friends and I join you? I have two friends with me, and I noticed you do as well." He motions to his boys, one struts a very large muscular frame and the other slender and handsome.

"The more the merrier." I walk, leading the way back to the table. Making sure I focus on every step, my ass sways back and forth. I want to make sure the view from behind is good.

When I arrive, Alice and Rose are seated. "Ladies, I come bearing gifts." I laugh.

I introduce Edward. He takes over the introductions. The large one is Emmett, and the slender one is Jasper. For a split second something feels complete. I take a look around. Jasper moves to Alice, and it seems fitting for her. Emmett looks comfortable next to Rose.

All of us girls sit with the guys standing to each side. The fun lasts a few hours, in and out of talking to each other and singing along with the pianos. The night seems to be turning out great. I have managed to use minimal cuss words. I have not fallen on my face, and I have picked up, or bumped into, what seems like a perfect guy. We share similar interests, read the same books, like a wide variety of music, and I even confess that I don't dress like this every day. I take a more simple approach to life and wardrobe. Alice catches that part of the conversation and chimes in with, "That's an understatement." I laugh off her rudeness but still felt the need to kick her chair.

Edward leans down and whispers into my ear, asking me if I would like to get some fresh air. I oblige. He takes my hand, ushering me to the patio outside. He follows the railing and turns us into a darkened corner.

All at once, I'm backed against the wall, both hands pressed against the cool stucco. "I'm going to kiss you, but I want your permission first," he murmurs.

His warm breath and sweet scent flushes over me. I don't wait for him. With my hands still pressed against the wall I push myself forward, pressing my lips to his. He takes in a deep breath, groaning into my mouth. Our lips part together, inviting the succulents in, tickling my tongue with his tropical flavor. He pushes forward, my body slamming into the wall, and his body colliding with mine. His throng presses firmly against me, sending urges into me that I have never experienced before. I tremble, whimpering into him. He pulls back for a second, only to move his lips to my shoulder, up my collar bone, and across my jaw line, meeting my lips one more time.

He releases my hands, and I quickly move to the edge of his shirt, running my fingers around his waist band and making quick contact the head of his dick. He dips slightly between my legs, pushing in as he rises up, his dick brushing past my slit, one hand trailing up the back of my leg, resting on the cup of my ass. Our breathing quickens, both of us inhaling each other, the intensity between us so is enjoyable. My arms wrap around him, pulling at the back of his hair. He tilts with my grip, slightly growling.

"My place or yours?" I pant out.

"Mine," he growls, as I release my grip from his hair.

We rush inside wasting, no time. I tell the girls where I'm going and hand them money for the tab. Edward takes me gently by the waist and directs me out the doors, down the stairs, and across the lot where we hop in a cab. We make it to his house, which happens to be a street away from where I live. He tosses the cab driver money through the open window and sprints to meet me at the door. We enter a beautiful two story house decorated in attractive, warm tones, very masculine. He lays his key on the table, removing his jacket.

I suddenly realize this is really happening. I've decided that I'm going to have sex, give up my flower to a complete stranger. Before the panic can set in, Edward's hands are on me, moving around my waist. I remember in that instant why I'm here. It's not just sex, or a stupid challenge. It's what this guy does to me, our kinetic energy, that makes me want to peel each layer of clothing off and welcome him in.

His hands wrap completely around me, and I hug him back, sucking in his clean scent.

"Edward, I need to tell you something." My voice comes out soft and spattered.

He grunts into my hair.

"I'm a virgin. Is that going to be a problem?"

His body freezes a moment, and then relaxes as he pulls his face from my neck. "Not unless it's a problem for you?"

I shake my head no.

He takes my face in his hands and looks directly into me. "Okay, but I have one rule. You need to tell me if it becomes too much for you, or if you want to stop."

I agree with a kiss. Our mouths start slow and smooth, working together, matching sync, picking up pace as his hands begin to explore, moving about my body, sending shivers of ecstasy throughout my being. I back him to the edge of the stairs and we fall backwards onto the steps. I lay my body over the top of him, kissing with more force. I begin to unbutton his shirt as he slowly crawls up the stairs backwards. With the last button free he pauses to unzip my skirt, the contact between our lips never ceasing. He slides it down my legs and I kick away the unwanted cloth. We continue the slow crawl up the stairs, reaching the top. He stands, backing his way down the hall, my half naked body following his magnetic sexual draw.

As we make our way into his room, my eyes quickly scan the space. The room is large and inviting with a high ceiling. One wall is covered with music and a miniature library. His bed a California King platform, draped in blacks and cream.

I turn to face him, his emerald green eyes burn into me, penetrating my core, pulling apart my nether region that's now aching to be tapped. I pull off my shirt, standing in my black and red leave-nothing-to-the-imagination underwear and bright blue heals.

His mouth drops open, sucking in a short, quick breath. "You are absolutely breathtaking, Bella." His eyes sink deeper into me. "I want to feel you. Come to me," he whispers raising a hand for me to take hold of.

I decide to play hard to get, _or easy_. I move to his bed kicking off my heels as I crawl across, teasing him with my ass in the air, a little twitch of the hips before I roll over to lie on my side.

Edward chuckles as he makes his way to me. "You are very dangerous and surprisingly aggressive for a virgin. I like that."

"Just because I am a virgin doesn't mean I don't get the rules of seduction. I have watched my fair share of porn." I raise one eyebrow, and echo his wanting grin. _Chew on that, Mr.!_

He makes his way to the bed, dropping his pants at the edge. His body resembles a Greek God, strong and built with meaning. His warmth engulfs me, taking control of my senses. We kneel in the center of the bed facing one another. I unclasp my bra, pulling each arm out. With one hand I pull it way from my body, holding it out for a moment before I drop it to the floor. His eyes never leave mine, making me feel as if this lust, this passion, derives within our souls.

He moves closer, his eyes fixed on mine. His hand slowly moves over my breast cupping it from below as his fingers curve over. He positions two fingers around my nipple moving them back and forth, pulling wetness between my legs. He presses his lips gently to mine, my hands tremble with excitement as they move to his waistband, freeing his mass in one quick swoop. I gasp at his length and moan at the sight of his girth. "I'll take it slow baby." His voice flows velvet and smooth; my mouth salivating with his every word.

I float onto my back and Edward's steel frame melts around me, his lips moving with mine. The torture, the pressure of his warmth between my legs makes me want to reach down and thrust his rod into my opening. I resist the manic urge by wrapping my arms around him, pulling him closer. His hands tug at my lace and, like magic, they are gone. Oh, what I have been missing out on? Twenty eight years of torture, all because I was afraid of losing love. I now realize I wasn't just missing out on love, but all the added benefits as well.

Edward stops his exploration. "Are you ok?" he breathes heavily.

"Don't stop, Edward. Never stop touching me."

His miraculous hands work their way around my borders, creeping south, his eyes gape into mine searchingly. His thumb traces across my hip bone working inward, following the v, pointing straight to my happy spot. My hips flex pressing up against his hand just from being in the proximity of my clit, my inner lining pulses, begging for the contact. He slides his fingers between my slit, spreading them as he moves down, taking the curve into my moist heat.

"OH FUCK!" I cry out. There goes the whole no cussing rule.

He groans. "Bella, you are so wet." His fingers pump in and out a few times before pulling them from between my legs.

He takes his fingers and licks each one, his eyes closing as he takes my juices in. "You taste like heaven. I want to taste every part of you." He growls, cupping under my ass. He pulls my open legs closer to him, backing away and resting his warm mouth inches away from my pussy. His tongue pushes out, the tip running just over the edge of my aching pink love canal, causing my body to convulse.

"Fuck, Edward, so good." My hands make it into his hair, pulling his hot mouth into my swollen lips. He groans, the vibrations radiating between my legs. It feels so good it should be illegal.

"God, you're sweeter than sweet. I could lick you dry, Bella." He hums.

"Feel free." My back arches as he slides his fingers back inside, his body pressing up and over me, his mouth sensually conjoining with mine, and I taste myself on him.

I reach down grasping his dick, taking the head, teasing it, playing with the moisture. He reaches into this side drawer, pulling out a foil packet and tears it with his teeth. His eyes resolve into an animalistic glare as he rolls it down his cannon. "Bella, are you sure this is what you want?" he pauses. "I can stop now if I need to. I don't want to, but I can," he breathes.

"Edward, I'm positive this is what I want. I have never been more certain of anything in my life." And that is the truth, for the first time in twenty eight years, I am one hundred percent sure I want this man without any doubts. He pulls me from the edge of my desires. It's as if the universe was set right, something snapping into place, and this felt so right. "Don't be afraid, I'm not." I smile, running both hands through his sex hair.

"Your beautiful, Bella, absolutely perfect." And with that I feel his body slip into my soul, filling every inch of me. I whimper. The sensation is one that can not be described. He hisses, hot air spitting out.

"FUCK, oh man, you're tight." He groans.

Oh, god, he pauses just as he presses past the pressure. I cry out, not from pain but from sheer mother fucking fulfillment. The heat radiates between us as he slides back and forth, slowly sliding in and out of me. I have died and gone to heaven, I'm sure of it. Only heaven can be this fucking perfect and enjoyable. His movement becomes more sporadic, my hips force into him and he yelps. "Bella, you can't do that, I'll…." wrapping my legs around him I force him deeper inside.

"Fuck me, Edward." The slight pain is overshadowed with raw passion; all my cares and worries are no more. I will forever be grateful to him for pulling me from the depths of despair and filling me with pleasure.

He pushes deep, my eyes rolling back, savoring the sweet pain of moronic pleasure. His sporadic movements pick up pace, my hips flexing and moving with his beat, making beautiful music. Sweat beads up on our bodies, trails lines of pleasure as they drip away. I concentrate on his rhythm, his mouth finding mine sends the pulsing into fits.

The pull between my legs and the pit of my stomach begin to spasm, the sight of him positioned above me at that moment makes me fall apart; come undone as my orgasm hits, clasping its muscles around him as he calls out sputtering my name. "Bella, cum for me, baby." And that I did.

I do not give up. I wanted more. My body prays this moment will never end. Overwhelming happiness fills my eyes, spilling over.

"Are you hurt?" he asks.

"No, Edward, I'm just happy. I never imagined this to be so good. Please don't stop." I grab his perfect ass and pushing him hard and deep. "Fuck me over and over."

My words are his undoing. His dick pumps and throbs, his release eminent. My body comes to life again, pulsing with his as we cum together. He thrusts slowly as he fills the inside of me, my contractions lasting forever, "Yes…fuck yes," I cry out. His lips tenderly meet with mine as we thank each other for the momentary bliss.

We lay reveling in the sweaty essences of each other, softly kissing.

"That was amazing," I whisper.

"You are amazing," he answers back.

I wrap my legs around him and his dick twitches, growing hard again. With him still inside me, I feel his hardness pulsing for round two.

I roll him over, keeping his bundle tucked inside me, and perch my skewered body on top of him, taking control of the reins. His hands trail up my body, stopping to squeeze my nipples. I begin to rock back and forth, riding his hard cock. I tilt my pelvis forward, ass slightly in the air as I shove down forcing him inside me, his grip tightens on my nipples,

"Bella, I'm gonna cum if you keep doing that." He hisses, and I rock forward forcing him deep in me. "Fuck!" he yells, pulling my nipples out from my body.

I lean forward and place my hands on the bed, giving me the leverage I need to fuck him into oblivion. I reach down, spreading my lips around him as I sink all the way down, the tip pushing till it can go no further. I rock and slam, rock and slam, creating a natural arch in his dick as I pump his shaft with my pussy. He grabs my hips, helping me up and down, "Cum with me, please," he begs.

I nod my head. Leaning forward, my sweat mixes with his as I slam down a few more times, both of us exploding into infinity. He grabs the back of my hair holding it tightly, making my orgasm hit new heights. Steady, not breathing, my subconscious silently screams.

We lie silently for what feels like eternity before he speaks. "Let's get you cleaned up." He says, stroking my matted sex hair.

I roll off the bed and he pulls me to him, kissing sweet nothings down my neck. He leads me into the warm trickles of the shower. The water rolls between us, and I can feel each path it takes as gravity pulls it to the floor. We stand, tenderly kissing, holding each other.

_I don't want this to end._

I feel an awkward pang in my heart. Something tells me I'm about to experience the first flutter of the heart, a true emotion. I want nothing more than to embrace this unfamiliar moment. We wash each other, working lather in our hands, cleaning away the sex. I feel as though I am standing on the door step of fate with my heart in my hands, wondering if he will open the door and let me in.

He must have been feeling the same as I. "This is the beginning, not the end. Tell me I can see you again?" he pleads, washing the lather away.

"You read my mind." I smile, my words touching my eyes.

We exit, drying each other, the warmth still pulling at me. I shake my head as if I am trying to rid my mind of sexual thoughts. He catches my hesitation. "Looks like I have created a monster." He laughs.

I laugh with him, _You have no idea_! "I may need to find a new therapist, one that can help me with my new found desires." I whisper under my breath.

His body stands frozen; I glance his way wondering if he heard my incoherent babble. He motions toward the sink with his hand. "There is a blow dryer under the sink for you to use before you come to bed." He tucks a stray strand of hair behind my ear before leaving the room.

I dry my hair, taking out as much moisture as I can before returning to him. He said, "Come to bed," so he wants me to stay here with him. I do a small happy dance before opening the door. He changed the sheets and bedding to a comfy down blanket white with purity. I drop my towel and crawl into the vacant bed, my conscious smiling back at me. My eyes relax, feeling him slide in behind me.

He moans. "You're naked," he whimpers.

I roll over to face him. "Is that a problem?" I ask cocking an eyebrow at him.

"Only, if you expect to sleep. I can't promise I won't have my way with you again, if you stay this way." He groans into my hair, his hands making small circles on the small of my back.

"Naked it is, then." Tucking my head into his chest, he pulls me into him tightly.

"Sleep, Bella." His voice pulls me deeper into the dark, and I surrender to his comfort.

The next morning I awake in the same position, Edward sleeping soundly. I take the quiet moment to stare at the beautiful man before me. I trace the lines of his face, his eyebrows, soft and full, his chin collecting a morning sexy shadow. His sweet, clean scent soothes me. As my fingers reach his lips, his eyes flutter open, "Good morning, beautiful," he whispers sleepily.

"Morning," I reply.

"What time is it?" he asks.

My head snaps up. Shit, I have an appointment.

He bounces up as well.

"Shit! It's nine. Fuck, I'm sorry I have to go." I rush out of bed.

He jumps up with me. "Crap, I'm gonna be late," he gripes. "I'm so sorry I have a…um…meeting at ten. I need to get in the shower. Can I see you later?" He pauses, waiting for my answer.

"Yes, I'll leave my number for you."

He kisses me quickly. "Grab shorts and a shirt from my drawers, you can bring them back later." He smiles and takes off to the shower.

I make my way around the room picking up my scattered clothes. My skirt is draped over his shoes. I pick it up, gasping at the sight. _Nooo!_ _Kenneth Cole?_ This can't be! No way, and then everything unfolds behind my eyes.

One week ago, Alice gave me a number to call for a new therapist, supposedly given to her by Irina, my last therapist, who went to college with Rose. _Fuck a duck! _Then I got that odd text from Alice yesterday when she was standing in the other room. _I smell a set up._ A text that I assume was not for me, but was accidentally sent to me.

_I know how to fix this_. I dig in his drawers looking for a marker of some sort. _Come on, come on_. I see a display case holding a signed San Diego Chargers football. I carefully remove the lid, stealing the silver sharpie that sits inside.

I use it to mark the bottom of his shoes and return it to the case. I grab my clothes and head to my house, changing quickly, to meet my therapist. I don't know whether to be pissed at Alice and Edward, or thank them both. Either way I'll have the last laugh.

I realize the challenge was two sexual acts, not actually having sex, so that part was all me. Technically, I win our little challenge. Do I want to win? Should I lose? I am conflicted. I can tell the truth, collect my files and leave, or I can lie, loose the bet and continue as his patient. He must think I will tell the truth and let him off the hook. I would feel completely dire if I walked away from him today. _You could play the game right back and make yourself feel better_. I smile, listening to my inner bitch's plan.

I arrive, checking in with the fake Barbie lady, waiting for my name to be called.

Time passes slowly, looks like he is running a bit late. I laugh. My name is finally called. Walking down the hall I enter the last room and find the lighting set the same way, still unable to see the man behind the curtain. I approach the chairs having full view of my writing on the bottom of the shoes. Holding back my inner giggles, I sit, smiling from ear to ear, for today I will lie to my therapist about my sex life to make myself feel better.

His voice sounds contorted, ruff, grumbled. "You look blissfully happy, Miss Swan."

And now it's time to drop the bomb on his little plan. "I am. I had a wonderful time last night. I went out with a few girlfriends."

"So, do you have anything to report to me?" he chuckles.

My face takes on an expression of sadness as I change my mood for the perfect set up. "Well, I did what you asked of me. I put my self out there, actually finding what I thought was a decent guy. That was until we got back to his place." My inner bitch claps _woot, woot_.

"_What_?" his voice rises.

I'm finding it hard to keep a straight face. "Well, I have never had sex, so it's hard to compare, but…I had to fake two orgasms just to get the shit head to tire and fall asleep." _Finish him! Take him down._

"You wouldn't be lying to me, Miss Swan, would you?" His feet pull from the desk, anger heavy in his voice.

"Why would I lie to you, this was your fucking idea not mine. At least the cherry has been popped, and I'm free to fuck whomever I want. So I guess I should say thank you. If it wasn't for your stupid challenge I would have never had the balls to sleep with someone. I think you were right about my anger stemming from my sexual frustration, and although the sex was awful, I feel last night was a breakthrough. So, thank you, Mr. Cole." I stand. "Now do you have my files?" I smile.

"Yes." He spits, pushing all ten files to the edge of the desk.

I gladly take them, retreating to the door. "Mr. Cullen," I call back to him, "you have something on the bottom of your shoes." I walk out closing the door behind me.

Internally patting myself on the back, I pull my keys and phone out as I make my way through the building and to my car.

_Wait for it…_

A wide smile spreads across my face as my phone rings. "Hello, Edward. I see you found where I left my number."

* * *

"**Today, I had to lie to my therapist about my sex life to make me feel better. FML"**

**Please leave me a review….This is my first attempt at a one shot…Hope you enjoyed it! TTFN**


End file.
